For My Ideals
by Rosaceae
Summary: Sometimes you have to keep on fighting, despite everything, for what you believe in.


Oh looky! Another ficcy! ...uh huh..."Sometimes in life ya just gotta do something cuz it's what you believe in even if it's not the best thing." That's the moral of this story, kids. Anyway, enjoy! It's from both Link and Zelda's POV.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, yada yada yada.

  
  


For My Ideals

  
  


Another bloody body fell slain by my virulent sword today. I once again lay responsible for the death of one more victim, one more life. Guilt stains my conscience darker than the crimson blood that stains my blade. Is there no clemency for a lost soldier? Often I even doubt the truth of my very existence. Am I really destined by fate to become the hero that Hyrule beckons for? The hero that Hyrule deserves? I rely on faith alone to pull me through, and I continue to fight the lethal battles to salvage what little I have remaining, for the innocence of Hyrule, for my ideals.

~*~*~*~

I feel responsible for the corruption of my father's kingdom. Responsible, yes...and alone. The finger of fate rest accusingly on me, and me alone, for my mistakes which could very aptly bring the downfall of a golden land, the apocalypse of Hyrule. There is no reconcile for an insufferable princess. Only remorse. Remorse and shame. I deserve no sympathy, nor do I ask for it. I have let down an empire, disappointed a father, and abandoned a warrior to face the aftermath alone. I fear that my sins shall overtake me and destroy my life's essence. Betraying my stance in the battlefield, I ran. Like the coward I am. But I will not surrender the sojourning dignity I have left, the one thing evil can never take away, now I stand tall, even if in the meandering shadows, for my ideals.

~*~*~*~

The ghosts of the slain linger by my side, pushing me only to slay more. They whisper in my ear words of revenge upon my tortured soul. Their hands cause me to stumble in the battlefield as my weary sword swings left and right. I no longer feel remorse as my blade pierces another body, taking another life. Hidden truths are now unveiled to my tired eyes, and destinies are buried deep within minds. Mine shall surface soon enough. For the first time, I can truthfully say that I am afraid, frightened to insanity by the immense power that evil now controls. I see towns and people corrupted by the greed and hatred that only debauchery can give birth to. Not only do I fight to stay alive on the battlefield, but within my head I fight the ongoing battle between good and evil, morality and brutality. I keep seeming to win as the faith in what I believe in grows stronger and stronger every victory, as I keep forbearing the excruciating pain, for my ideals.

~*~*~*~

Paranoia feels my mind as hiding drives me to the brink of insanity. My time will soon come to brandish my sword, and the time to meet my certain demise shall follow. I fear no longer that my sins shall return for revenge, for they are already here. Tear after tear of scarlet blood falls from my unseen wounds. Morality tears at my flesh, trying to rejuvenate their life within my mind. To the world I am dead, to my people I am no more. Can I honestly say that everything will be rebuilt, once evil becomes only embers of a once burning fire? Should I believe that I, the princess of the land, will still be here to see it? I think not. Even I shall meet the rightful punishment for unleashing such malevolence, despite what I stand for. My hands tremble for a blade to bear into evil's skin. Not all is lost, for some force hinders me living everyday, so I shall fight, for my ideals.

~*~*~*~

My blade tires my eyes as I look upon the blood that I have spilt across the once innocent land. My tears and rage only convey more bloodshed as feelings and emotions overtake the sword. I now fight blind to the truth, deaf to the pleas, and unfeeling to the pain. But from all this darkness, I see a light, a promise that it will all end soon. Blood will no longer stain the sky even if I am slaughtered in the end, for I would have given back to the land what I had taken so many times, life. Though it may be by my death, peace shall once again return to Hyrule. I may have fought the battles, but the final duel has yet to begin. I have nothing to lose. The dark clouds are raging as an eerie silence sweeps across the land. It has all fatefully built up to this. All could be won or all could be lost with the very blow of a sword. All eyes on me. My blade. My fight. My fate. The Goddesses have already condemned one of the combatants of the final battle to be vanquished from this world. And it will never be me...for I stand behind something stronger than my blade, more determined than fate itself. I sacrifice all for my ideals. 

~*~*~*~

Anticipation finds its way into every heart as we all watch and wait eagerly for either the beginning of a new era...or the ending of them all. I am free now from the chains of seclusion as I proudly march towards the battle, towards my death. But I am no longer afraid. I am honored to help in the banishment of evil from this world. I will get revenge, no...we will get revenge, for I fight by the side of a legend. Blade shall clash against blade, force against force. The clang of metal shall be heard across the world. Battle cries shall echo throughout the valleys, and blood shall fill the rivers. My mistakes shall be forgiven. Our victor shall be exalted as a legend for all eternity. Thunderous praise shall fill the streets and palace halls. Destinies shall be fulfilled. The hungry child shall cry no more for a richness shall fill his body. Throughout the tortuous battles, the terrifying solitude, and the heart-wrenching losses, I have kept one thing within my heart that breathed into me new life. I keep it flowing through my veins like blood. I will never give it away, for I fight for it everyday. I sacrifice all for my ideals.

  
  


_finis_

-Rosaceae

  
  


*Sniffle* It even touched me.*Sniffle* It must be the music I was listening to when I typed it that made it seem so SAD to me!!! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh-_- anyway I need feedback people!! FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK! Thanks! Tootles! 


End file.
